A hand tool, especially a gardening tool, a farm tool, a scraping or raking tool, cleaning tool, or the like, can comprise a tool shaft received in an attaching socket of a working implement and a clamping device mounted exteriorly on the attaching socket with a clamping piece which engages the tool shaft as is described in German Utility Model DE-GM 83 18 026.
Here the attaching socket is slotted axially over its entire length which carries a clamping coupling surrounding it exteriorly which is provided with a clamping screw pressing together the attaching socket radially.
The clamping screw is guided substantially radially in a threaded hole or nut in the clamping coupling and has a lateral plate or point on its front end forming the clamping piece which is simultaneously forced with the pressing force of the attaching socket into the wood of the tool shaft. This type of shaft attachment has proven satisfactory, but it is usable only when longitudinal slots are present in the attaching socket.